GoM
by diemanlover
Summary: Just a few unrelated oneshots featuring the Generation of Miracles and some other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AO-KISE MOMENT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

"Oi Kise, dinner's –" Aomine was cut off when he found Kise looking through his "collection".

"Aominecchi, what are these?" Kise was looking down in a silent rage.

Aomine bit his tongue as he scrambled to make words come from his mouth. "Umm, . . . that's my," _'Think fool or you'll lose Kise.' _ "That's my hobby," he said a bit unsurely.

"Ah, I see now."

'_You do. Thank God,'_ Aomine screamed in his head.

"When we're not together, you would rather indulge in these pleasures, it's like cheating?" Kise's voice fell.

Aomine mentally bit his tongue off and wished he could just die and go to heaven. That is, if God would look past his sinful relationship with Kise and his extensive collection of AVs . . . mainly the AVs. His room was practically made out of them; hell his right pillow was nothing more than a piece of linen concealing his favourite videos.

He took a deep breath and put his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Look Ki," the boy stiffened at the use of his nickname, "there's no way on Earth that I would put our relationship on a scale with those cheap videos. You mean the world to me. You're the majority of my life that basketball can't fill." Aomine moved down to kiss his hair, "I love you."

Aomine moved his arms to embrace the shorter boy in a tight hug, taking in the intoxicating aroma of the model's body. Gently, he whispered into the other's ears, "Please don't cry."

Kise sniffled, using his free hand that wasn't holding one of the DVDs to wipe his eyes. "Stupid Aominecchi, *sniff* who would cry for you," Kise pouted.

Aomine smiled sweetly, the kind of smile he had during his Teiko days with the rest of the generation of Miracles. In y]those days, life was a hell of a lot easier and the bonds he made with his team mates seemed a lot stronger; like they would last forever. But now in high school his needs have changed and so has his interests. Before Kise he only wanted one thing, big-breasted women, and it wasn't easy dealing with crushing on a boob-less man, but nevertheless, it was worth acknowledging. Because now, he felt complete holding Kise in his arms.

"Idiot, I know a lot of people who would cry for me, starting with you, you cute liar." He moved his lips to suck on his tender ear, allowing Kise to answer him honestly with loud moans that simply delighted Aomine.

"See you're crying for me now, especially the little you right here." Aomine's hand teasingly brushed past Kise's manhood, giving the head a small pinch. He watched Kise nearly burst with pleasure at that small gesture.

"Y-you, damn it, I'm hungry!" Kise wiggled out of his lover's embrace and playfully ignored him as he went downstairs to heat his dinner.

Aomine only watched his back disappear from sight before he smirked. _'Too damn cute.'_

For now, he would ensure that his relationship with Kise would run a bit more smoothly, and to try rebuilding the relationships formed with the other GoM members, especially Akashi. They were, after all, his family.

It wasn't long until the blue-haired man smelt smoke coming from his backyard. "What's tha- HELL!" Aomine pushed half his body out of the window in horror-filled shock at what his Kise was doing. _'He's burning all my P *RN!' _Aomine was almost falling through the window at this point.

"Oi, Kise-kun, yyou don't have to burn all of them."

"But if I don't then how will I make sure that a XXX-fairy doesn't catch your eye and swoop you away to XXX- Land."

"There's nothing called a XXX-fairy and where's XXX-Land, is it close by, it sounds fun, I would like to go with you, come on let's go make reservations right now!"

"You're cute, Aominecchi," Kise threw another AV into the fire, making it burn brightly. Kise's face shadowed looking quite scary, "But I already promised Akashicchi that we'll take Murasakibaracchi to Disneyland this Saturday." He made his facial features to look intimidating like Akashi's, yet cool like Midorima's, "Won't you come with me?"

"I'M ALREADY READY!" Aomine grabbed his suitcase and sunglasses.

"Oh my, I hope you know that there's still five more day left."


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST CHILD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

"Oi, Aominecchi!"

"Yeah Ki?"

The two boys were strolling through Disneyland and both were holding unto some of the candy and toys Murasakibara had won earlier that day.

"Where's Murasakibaracchi?" Kise monotonously asked.

". . . Shit. . . "

**KnB**

"Um, have you seen a child about 6ft 10 inches tall, purple hair, purple eyes, oh, and probably eating candy or snacks . . . no," Aomine sighed, how hard could it be to find someone as conspicuous as Murasakibara in this crowd.

"Found HIM!"

'_Oh thank God for Kise's brilliant eyes. Any longer and Akashi might have alerted the police. I wouldn't be able to sit down right after his famous Aka-punishments. That's my boy, Kise!'_ Aomine sighed in relief.

He turned around to see the bright yet relieved face of his lover, the emotionless face of Murasakibara, and the angry glare of Akashi . . . wait a second what is Akashi doing here. Within seconds of realization, Aomine felt his sclera turn black and his pupil roll back into his head.

"I can't believe this. I ask you to watch Atsushi for a day and you lose him amongst a crowd of people, such disobedience requires strict punishment to straighten you out . . . Aomine," Akashi said the last part a tad bit grudgingly.

Blood ran from his black, pupil-less eyes, mouth agape, he alone had to endure the punishment in store for him. "F*ck!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERIOR, INFERIOR**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB.**

Today was Akashi's birthday, and much unlike the redhead captain, he actually allowed his 'friends' and former team-mates into his home.

"Happy birthday Akashi-kun," Kuroko's expressions, unbeknownst to many, actually changed depending on the season or occasion.

He gave his and Kagami's gift to the birthday boy, who in turn replied, "Thank you Tetsuya and Ta-Tai-Taiga." He managed to say the others name without a threat following behind it.

"Happy birthday Seijurou-kun, Midorima handed him a small gift, probably today's lucky item for Sagittarius, after all, it looked like a watch could fit in there.

"Thank you, Shintaro," he and Midorima were on great terms as compared to his relationship with Kagami.

"Happy birthday, Aka-chin," Murasakibara's childish grin was enough to place a day long smile on the shorter boy's face.

"Thank you so much, Atsushi. You really made my day," he replied ecstatically as he graciously accepted all the sweets and cakes from the purple giant. He wouldn't eat them, but it was the thought that counts.

The smile would have lasted the day if it wasn't for a certain dark blue- haired delinquent concealing himself in the adjacent bushes.

"You stupid ganguro, come out and tell Akashicchi happy birthday," Kise pulled on his lover's arm and in turn Aomine pulled backwards.

"Not if my life depended on it!" Aomine whispered-shouted back as they continued the effortless struggle.

"Well you might as well consider yourself dead, because YOU are going to wish me a happy birthday."

Akashi had successfully snuck up on them, causing Kise to let go of Aomine's arm and pull out his present. "Happy birthday, Akashicchi!"

"Thank you, Ryouta," he felt the weight of the gift excerted on his hand and inwardly smiled. He preferred 'rubies over robots' anyday. He changed his features to one of disgusted annoyance when he had to look up at Aomine. '_He's too damn tall.'_

"Um. . . I . . . well, h-happy birthday," he paused, was he to call him by his first name or last name._ 'Well, I might as well take a risk, I'm going to die at the end of the day anyway.'_

"Seiju-", Akashi glared menacingly at him before he could finish his name.

"Akashi-" the glared intensified, at this point he would bore holes through Aomine.

'_Damn him!'_ Aomine fell to the floor on his knees, and while bowing, propelled his head into the ground, forming a small depression in the tile. "Happy birthday, Captain Akashi-sama!"

"That's more like it, now where is my gift?"

"FORGIVE ME CAPTAIN COMMANDER COLONEL AKASHI-SAMA!"

"You didn't buy him one, huh," Kise sighed at his boyfriend's forgetfulness.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEX EXAMS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

"Hey Tetsu, can I borrow your –" Aomine paused, with a blank face he looked at the shorter boy watching pornography.

'Aomine-kun, not now, I'm studying for my exams," came a quiet but stern reply.

"OI, what the hell kind of exams are you studying for, Sex Exams! Are you studying for your S.E.s! if you are the Midorima would definitely fail!"

"Actually Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun are tied for first place."

"THERE'S ACTUALLY SOMETHING CALLED S.E.s! And what do you mean first place? Does being a sadist give you extra points?

Kuroko looked up at the bashful boy concerned, "Aomine-kun, you always score last in S.E., you should study harder of you want to get into a good high school."

"I didn't even know shit like S.E. existed, wait you finally admit you were studying for sex exams, and HOW THE HELL can I fail if I didn't even take the f**king exam! And what kind of high school requires you to get good grades in S.E.s!"

"All of them," came a response from the was none other than Midorima. He adjusted his glasses once, S.E. is a broad subject that incorporates all the other subjects on an equal ratio."

"What are you even going on about?"

"You fool!" Midorima struck Aomine with his lucky item. "If you are so stupid that you cannot realize the great importance of S.E. then you should go down to the convenience store and buy yourself a pair of glasses."

"Did you just admit that wearing glasses makes you smarter or better in bed?"

"Both Aomine-kun," came Kuroko's soft reply.

"When you buy a condom you are calculating the difference between the money you have and the money needed for the condom, when you engage in intercourse, your body goes through a series of aerobic exercise to burn calories and keep you fit. During these exercises, energy is released due to the interaction between oxygen and glucose in the body. When a man thrusts into a woman's xxx, he creates a force that is directly proportional to the weight of the man's xxx being pushed and pulled as the distance; therefore the formula to calculate the strength of the kinetic energy is Ek=1/2 M x v2"

"What the f***?!" Aomine asked mouth wide open in shock.

"It's true Ao-chin, S.E.s helps me to keep slim," Murasakibara had somehow appeared into the room and was eating an energy bar.

"What are you talking abpout S.E., YOU'REW PARTICIPATING IN THE VRERY ACT THAT YOU SHOULD BE STUDYING NOT TO DO!"

"Eh, is that true, but they say after someone loses it, they look cuter, just look at Ki-chin's face."

"ARE YOU ALL NYMPHOS!"

"Daiki."

Aomine stiffened. Only one man called him by that name, especially in such a god-like tone. Swallowing his saliva, he hesitantly turned to face the hyperchromia captain, Captain Akashi.

"I heard you received the lowest mark on the S.E. exams. Why is that?" Akashi's presence int the form of a demonic purple aura hovered above the boy, intimidating Aomine.

"U-Umm . . . well, you see—"

'_THINK OF ANYTHING!'_

". . . I . . . like guys . . . yeah."

'_I'M SUCH AN IDIOT'_

Akashi looked thoroughly surprised, but in a second or two the look changed to amusement.

"You're cute Daiki, a real chuckle factory."

"Well . . . I was nominated as Japan's funniest teen." Aomine laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Akashi smiled deviously. "Is that so, I won the Earth's most sadistic man. I would like to show you something special to boost your grade."

Aomine gulped, shying away from the man.

'Don't worry," Akashi began. "It only hurts the first time."

..


End file.
